Taken
by breezychick12
Summary: Dean is now married and has three children. Step into the life of Nick Winchester, Dean's 13 year old son who doesnt care about hunting. But when his sister is kidnapped by a certain demon, Nick takes it upon himself to save her. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1That son of a bitch

**A/N: Grammar needs work, but everything else should be fine…I hope. If Dean or Sam seem a little OOC, forgive me. I just recently started watching Supernatural. I literally just finished the first and second season and ordered the third one from Amazon. For some reason all the TV shows I like are already in their 5****th**** or 6****th**** season. Anyways, I'm only basing this off of what I already know, so there won't be any Ruby or Bela or anything. Sorry!**

**Song picked for this chapter: Time of My Life by The black Eyes Peas **

Nick's POV

"Nicholas Winchester, you better get up now or you'll miss your bus!"

The sound of my mom's voice wakes me up from the wonderful dream I was having about Caitlin Snyder, the hottest girl in my class. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything worth bragging to my best friends about.

"Five minutes!" I yell down, but she probably didn't hear me. It was one of many things that annoyed me about my mom. The only time she seemed to hear me was when I was talking back to her, which was often. Most of the time I'd ask her a question and would have to ask it two more times before she finally heard me.

"Nicholas!"

See what I mean?

"Jesus christe, lady, I'm coming!" I mutter. I throw back the covers and jump out of my high bed. I quickly look around my small room to make sure my older sister didn't come in and steal something from me.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you about my family before I continue.

I'm the youngest in my family at 13. I have short brown hair and bangs that fall almost down to my eyes. I'm one of those people who can eat all the junk food they want and not gain an ounce, which is good, because I never eat anything healthy. Maybe fruit or something here or there, but that's about it. Last week, when my parents were working late, I ordered pizza. Then the next day they were working late again, and I ordered Chinese food. The next night I ordered something from a sub shop just down the street.

I'm not like my parents at all. My taste in music is what my father calls "horrible". I listen to mostly rap/hip hop and pop. I also like to listen to angst, like evanescence. I watch any kind of movie, really. TV, however, mainly consist of girl shows.

You see, my sister had a huge fight with her best friend and I felt so bad for her I told her I would watch whatever she wanted with her. She picked _The Vampire Diaries_ and _Gossip Girl, _two shows I'd never thought I'd watch nor want to watch. But after watching the two shows, I was hooked. I secretly borrowed my sisters DVDs and watched every episode of the shows each night when she went to bed.

I guess now that leads to my sister.

Laura was the bitchiest, most annoying sister any one could ever have. She was a daddy's girl and "angel" in front of my parents and uncle's family. But when we were alone or with my cousins, she's a total bitch. She thinks she's so cool just because she is 17 and about to graduate college. She has long chestnut colored hair, slender, toned skin from tanning, and big brown eyes. She's always in a bad mood when I try to talk to her, and every time she enters a room the _Jaws _them begins to play in my head.

Don't me wrong, I love my sister more than anything.

But seriously, I can't wait till she leaves for college.

Finally, we have my older brother Brian, who is 21. He's a senior in college and probably handsomer then any guy in our family. He has big brown eyes, short black hair, muscles, and a wicked smile. He's the trouble maker in our family. He was always coming home drunk, driving without a license, snuck out of the house, and was always picking fights with my parents. Last year, however, Brian and his girlfriend Annie got into a car accident, and Annie died. It luckily wasn't Brian's fault, but he still felt horrible. He started listening to this dark music. You know, the ones that make you cry. He listened to _My Immortal _by evanescence every day, and even made me listen to it a few times. That's basically how I started listening to angst.

Okay, I'm getting way off track here. Let's just continue from where we left off.

I shut off my TV that I accidentally left on all night and ran downstairs to the smell of pancakes and sausages. My family was sitting down at the breakfast table, including my Uncle Sam and his family.

"Oh, Nick, you're not even dressed yet" My mom sighed.

"I always get dress after I eat"

"Well, you better hurry up and get ready, then. Your Uncle is taking you to school" my dad said.

"Wasn't I just getting yelled at because you were afraid I was going to miss the bus?" I asked my mom.

She gave me a wry smile. "That was before your uncle came"

I sat down at my seat and dug into my breakfast. I was shoving the food in my mouth when my sister made a disgusted noise.

"Could you stop sucking up the food like a vacuum before I lose appetite?" Laura hissed.

I took a deep breath. "One more week" I muttered to myself.

Dad smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were glad your sister was leaving for college"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic" I said, my face very serious. My Uncle Sam and Aunt Jo laughed. My two cousins, Mary and Serena smiled. Mary was six months older than me, and Serena was only a year. They both looked just like my aunt.

"Well, then you're not going to like what I have to say" Laura said with a smirk full of pure evil.

"You better be going to college!" I snap. But when I look at mom and dad's face, I add "I mean, you have so much potential. Why…I'm sorry, I can't say this with a straight face" I say, bursting into laughter.

"I'm not going to college" Laura snickered.

"WHY?"

"Because I'm going to help Dad and Uncle Sam hunt"

"You-excuse me?" I gasp, nearly choking on my good.

This was another reason why I was different from my parents. I didn't honestly want to hunt. I can barely watch horror movies without fast forwarding through most of it, never mind hunt some freaky demon. My sister and brother, however, had been begging my father to let them go since I could remember. Dad never let them in till now. I wish I could call Brian and tell him about this. I'd love to hear what he has to say.

"I'm old enough now and responsible"

I gap at her. "But…but…"

I honestly didn't care if she went on a hunt, but now this means I'll never be an only child. My mom saw the look on my face.

"Enough, Nick"

"But-"

"I don't like this anymore then you do, but your sister has wanted this more than anything else. Let's try to be supportive of her"

"Fine" I snap after a moment. "What are you hunting?"

"Vampires" Dad says.

Laura takes everyone's plate except mine, and walks into the kitchen to rinse them.

"Go get dressed quickly" Mom says.

I get up from the table and drag myself to the stairs, when I hear the scream coming from Laura that goes right through me and freezes me in my place.

"Laura!" Mom cries, jumping up from the table. Everyone except me and my cousins run into the kitchen. All I can do is stand there.

Serena, whose face in pale, is the first to react. She slowly disappears into the kitchen. Mary looks at me with tears in her eyes and fear on her face and I know we are thinking the same thing.

_Please don't let Laura be dead_

I suddenly hear my mom crying hysterically and my dad's choked words.

"He's got her. The yellow eyed demon has got her"

The yellow eyed demon?

I compose myself and walk into the kitchen, Mary right behind me. Glass is all over the floor and there's some blood. How did we not hear the glass shattering? Or was Laura's scream so loud it drowned it out? And was that Laura's blood or did the demon cut himself breaking through the window?

Somehow, I doubted that's what happened.

"M-mom?" Mary whispers.

Aunt Jo hugs her daughter and strokes her face. Then she takes me in her arms, but instead of burying my face into her shirt and break down like Mary does, I stare at my parents and Uncle. My mom is crying and my dad is holding her, true fear on his face. Uncle Sam also looks scared, but seems to be calmer then everyone else.

I suddenly find my voice. "Where the hell is Laura?" I know the answer thought. The yellow eyed demon, whoever that is, took her?

"Something that we thought we killed a long time ago is back, Nick, and he has your sister"

"Well, what are we standing around here for? We have to find her!" I shout. All dislike for my sister vanishes and all I can think of now is finding her and killing the bastard that took her.

"It's not that simple, Nick" Uncle Sam says softly. "This thing is obviously very strong if it came back to life, and there is no way another demon brought it back"

"All the same" Dad said his voice low and cold. "That son of a bitch took my daughter and I'm going after it. Now"

"Now? Dean, I understand she's your daughter and you're scared. She's my niece and I'm terrified. But we don't have a plan or any leads on where we can find him"

"We'll call Bobby on the way their!" Dad said angrily. "But, god damn it, Sam, the fucking demon has got Laura! I'm going after this son of a bitch now. You're either with me or you stay here and wait"

Uncle Sam thought for a moment. "I'm going with you, of course" He sighed.

"Then let's go"

Dad kissed mom on the head quickly. "I'll call, okay? I love you"

"I'll be by the phone at all times. Please, just bring our baby back"

Uncle Sam walked over to Aunt Jo and they talked for a moment in low voices. Serena was leaning up against the kitchen counter, her face stricken with grief, and Mary was still crying into her mom's shirt, but more softly now.

"Hey" Uncle Sam said, taking Mary by the arm and pulling her to him. She kept her face low in embarrassment.

"We'll find her, okay?" Uncle Sam promised.

"Yes, Daddy"

"Sam, let's go" Dad said harshly, grabbing his jacket. Uncle Sam quickly kissed his family and my mom on the cheek before ruffling my hair and walking after Dad.

That's when I made m decision.

"Dad, I want to go with you" I said.

"No!" My mom gasped.

"No, Nick. You have to stay here" Dad sighed.

"But-"

"Damn it, Nick, we don't have time for this!" He bellowed.

I took a step back. "Okay, whatever, go!" I snap.

Dad looked at me for a moment, and I felt guilty for upsetting him. He had more important things on his mind. Besides, he probably didn't want to lose another kid. Just in case...

Just in case Laura died.

But they would save her before that happened, right? They would bring her back home and everything would go back to normal?

Because I wasn't so sure, I thought of a plan.

I would wait in till dad called later to tell mom where he was. Then, when everyone went to bed (and I would have to force mom to go to bed tonight and convince my cousins and Aunt that they should go home) I would sneak out and find my father and Uncle. They would be beyond mad, but I had to save my sister.

Because if didn't have Laura, who would I have?

**Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The plan and whereabouts

**Here is chapter 2! I plan to make this at least 30 chapters or more. It's kind of a goal for me. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter-Rockstar by Rihanna **

Nick's POV

So my plan to sneak out of the house last night didn't work. Mom wouldn't go to bed but she did fall asleep on the couch. Aunt Jo and my cousins left eventually because Mary was getting really tired and she refused to sleep in Laura's bed. Everything would have worked out fine, except for the fact Dad never called, so I have no idea where he is.

Now I'm walking to my bus stop by myself. My best friend Jordan usually walked with me but he wasn't feeling well, so I'm all alone.

I cross the big street that leads me in front of Terry's Market, which is where the bus comes for us.

"What's up, man?" My other best friend Chris greets me.

"Oh…nothing" I say as innocently as possible. Chris and Jordan knew what my father did because their parents are hunters, too, but Chris is kind of obsessed with my sister. I mean, he worships the ground she walks on. Laura liked Chris a lot, but more as a little brother. It's a good thing she was always too busy paying more attention to herself than anything else, because if she knew how Chris felt about her…well, it would be pretty awkward.

Anyway, the reason I didn't want to tell Chris what had happened to Laura was because he would probably freak out and start to act all macho and everything. I didn't need that right now.

Then again, I was dying to tell him about my plan.

"Chris, if I tell you something that happened yesterday, do you promise not to freak out?"

Chris shrugged. "It depends on what it is"

"Okay…Well, my family and I, including my Uncle's family, were eating breakfast and listening to me and Laura bicker back and forth about her not going to college because she was going to accompany my Uncle and dad on a hunting trip to kill some vampire, and then…"

I tell Chris the rest of what happened, ignoring his curses and hard looks the whole time.

When I finished, Chris surprised me by not saying a word for a moment.

Then, it all came out.

"THAT FUCKING YELLOW EYED SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH TOOK LAURA? THE WOMAN WHO I LOVE? WHY THAT-"

I grabbed him and pushed him inside the store and pushed him into the very back.

"I told you not to freak out!"

Chris relaxed and actually started to turn red when he realized how much of a fool he acting like in front of 13 other students waiting for the bus.

"Sorry, man, but, I mean, it's Laura" He said, panic in his voice.

"Look, I have a plan but I need you to calm down…and come with me"

"Wait, we're not going to school?" He asked, confused.

"No, we're going to find my sister" I reply. I know I should probably wait until I know where dad is, but this can't wait. This is my sister, after all.

"But we don't even know where she is! And my parents will kill me" Chris said, his eyes pleading for me not to drag him into this.

"I'll take all the blame for it, but right now I need you. We're going to Jordan's house and see if he will come, too"

"Fine" Chris muttered. "Let's go"

Then he thought of something.

"Nick, I think maybe we should call someone better who could help us"

"And who would that be?"

"Your brother"

"She's conscious" The man in the black robe said softly to his master.

Yellow Eyes grinned and set down his drink. "Excellent"

He followed his servant through the huge hallways. The screams and moans coming from other hostages were like music to his ears.

The finally arrived in front of a cell numbered 2012. The man in the black robe, Marcus, took out a big silver key and unlocked the door. Yellow Eyes stepped inside and took a long look at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hello, my dear"

Laura's head snapped up, making her head pound. As soon as she saw yellow eyes, her eyes widened and a scream built up in her throat.

"Now, now, don't do that, or I'll have to drug you" yellow eyes murmured. Laura shut up immediately.

"What do you want with me?" She choked out, her voice weak.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but don't worry, when your father and Uncle come to save you, I'll explain everything" He grinned.

"My… No! Please, leave them out of this!" Laura begged. She normally would have snorted and rolled her eyes. No one could beat her dad and uncle. But this demon was more dangerous than any other one out there. She could feel it.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't do that"

Laura's eyes darkened and anger burst out of her. "You son of a bitch! You fucking-"

"Drug her" Yellow eyes said, yawning.

"Yes, master" Marcus sighed. He took out the needle from his pocket and walked slowly to Laura.

"Stay away! Stay away! No!" Laura cried. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Outside of the room, all the hostages were listening to the interaction going on between the demon and the human.

"Such a brave girl" One commented, impressed.

Another one snorted. "Such a stupid girl"

"What do you think he wants with her?"

"What he wants with all of us"

"But she doesn't even realize what's happening to her! She doesn't even realize that _that's _what she's here for!"

"I don't understand that. Surely she should have been able to make the connection…"

The woman shook her head.

"Well, anyway, you know those Winchesters. Nothing ends well for them. I just feel bad that her Uncle and Father are coming to rescue her. It's sweet, obviously, but once they have no idea what Yellow Eyes has in store for them. They have no idea that they're going to die. And this time, they won't be able to stop it. And no one will be able to save them"

**Okay, so that concludes our second chapter. What's going to happen? Will Brian come and help his little brother? Will Dean and Sam die? What were those hostages talking about? What's going on with Laura?**

**Read and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Calling Brian for help

**Finally chapter 3! Anyway, I'm posting something like a soundtrack that goes with this story. You can find them on my account. **

Nick's POV

"Brian?" I asked Chris in disbelief?

Chris nodded.

"You said that he and Laura were pretty close, so why wouldn't he want to help save his baby sister?"

"Gee, let me think, maybe because he's far away at college!"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Brian would be down here in a second no questions asked"

I couldn't argue with that.

"But mom and dad already have a reason to be beyond furious with me. I don't want to give them another reason" I said.

"Since when do you care if your parents are angry at you or not?"

"True" I sighed. "Come on, the bus hasn't come yet and we need to get out of here before it does or the bus driver will call our moms" I say, taking my cell phone out from my pocket. Chris and I walked out of the market and ran around the corner.

I quickly dialed Brian's number.

"Hello?" I head a deep, throaty voice mutter.

"Hey, Brian" I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

"What's up?" Brian sighed. He sounded tired.

"I kind of need your help with something"

"Of course you do"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked innocently

"It means you only bother with people when you want something" he said matter of factly.

"Whatever. Look, what I'm about to tell you is confidential. You can't call mom or dad and tell them about this"

"Sure, sure"

I told him everything, including my plan.

Brian was silent for a moment and I feared he was about to explode like Chris did.

It surprised me when he talked, his voice calm.

"I'll do it" He said

"You will!"

Brian chuckled.

"Yes. Look, normally I would be against this, but it's Laura. I mean, I think we should try to help dad, but you're right. He would only send us back home if we found him. I'll be there in a half hour"

"Um…okay?" I muttered, still surprised.

"See you later, little bro"

We both hung up and I turned to Chris.

"Looks like we're going to save Laura"

"Yes!" Chris cried, pumping his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes and we both stood against the wall, waiting for my brother.

I was happy we were going to save Laura, but I couldn't help but feel worried about what would happen when dad finds out.

**Sucky ending, but I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**I know I haven't given much information on Nick's mom, so here it is.**

**Name: Tara Johnson Winchester**

**Occupation: Works as a nurse at the local hospital**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Personal History: When Tara was a little girl, she wanted to be a hunter like her dad. The day she turned 18, her dream came true. For five years she hunted with her father. But after her dad died from a heart attack, she began to hunt alone. When she was 32, she took on a case that Dean and Sam just happened to be on. Sam suggested to Dean that they let Tara handle it, but Dean, being stubborn, strongly disagreed. Tara, also being stubborn, refused to give up the case. So they all decided to work together. Dean and Tara didn't like each other at first, but began to fall in love. One night, after having drunk to many beers, Tara and Dean…well, you know. A couple weeks later Tara discovered she was pregnant, and joined the brother's on the road. After their son, Brian, was born, Tara and Dean decided to give hunting a break and rented an apartment together. Dean got a normal job and when Brian was 2 they got married and 2 more years later they welcomed a daughter into the world and another son 4 years later. **

**Nick's POV**

"Where is he?" Chrisasked, really impatient.

"The hell if I knew" I muttered. Chris and I were super impatient and hated waiting around.

"This suck-hey, there he is!"

"Thank God" I said. Brian pulled in front of us and smiled.

"Get in, morons" he said, unlocking the car door.

I got in the front seat and Chris got in the back.

"So where is this yellow eyed bastard?" Brian asked. He had a look in his eyes and it made me wonder if he already knew.

"Um… I don't know" I admitted.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, which is why did some research. A friend of mine claimed to have seen him go into some asylum with Laura"

"What asylum?"

"I don't know"

I sighed. "You suck" I muttered under my breath, making him smirk. He looked a lot like dad when he did that.

"Hey, you have one of those movie player things!" Chris all but squealed. The kid was such a girl.

Brian rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Can we watch something?"

Brian grabbed a bag from between his feet and handed it to me. I opened the bag and looked through the DVDS

"The Hills Have Eyes, Childs play, and Twilight" I read out loud.

Chris clapped his hands together. "TWILIGHT!"

Brian looked at me. "Is he…?"

"I think so" I snickered.

Brian shrugged and put the DVD into the TV.

"So how the hell are we supposed to find her if we have no leads on what asylum she's in?" I asked.

"Well, my friend, Andy, could probably find it. He's a genius"

I nodded. "Excellent"

"But, it will take two days to get to his home"

"Two days?"

"I know patience isn't your strong suit, Nick, but you're gonna have to have some"

"Laura could be dead in two days!" I snapped.

Brian looked at me, his eyes sad.

"She could be dead right now" he said softly.

I felt my heart race at the idea. Brian looked at me.

"I mean, maybe she's dead. She could be alive. I'm willing to bet she is" he said quickly.

"SHHH!" Chris suddenly snapped. "This is where the Cullen's come in!"

I rolled my eyes shook my head. Chris was either a girl born in a boy's body, or he was gay. But I'll deal with that later. Right now, my sister needed to be found and fast. Who knows, maybe dad and Uncle Sam had already found her…

I felt better and a little more hopeful at the idea. Maybe Laura was on her way home. Maybe they killed the yellow eyed bitch. Maybe…

**Had to cut it short for certain reasons, but I might update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5 They don't sparkle!

**Ok, so I already l know how this story is going to end and everything, but I'm struggling with the how-do-I-get-there thing. I don't want to rewrite the story, but I do think it started off kind of slow. **

**Thank you to my reviewers. You make my day! For some odd reason, I get all giddy and excited when I read a review for my story…I know it's starting to freak my mom out a little bit. **

Tara's POV

I was cleaning my daughter Laura's room-which was a mistake because it sent me into a crying fit again-when I got the call.

I made it to the phone just in time. Out of breath from running downstairs and sweaty from cleaning, I answered it.

"Hello? Dean?" I nearly whispered.

"Mrs. Winchester? This is Mr. Huston, Nick's principle"

I frowned. "Is Nick okay?" I knew I sounded rude, but Nick never got into trouble. Never. He was always so quiet and shy and polite. If the principle was to call, I should think it would be because of an accident.

"Actually, Mrs. Winchester, Nick is missing from school. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but Chris Lennox is also absent from school and student's claim to have saw them both at their bus stop"

I felt my heart stop and clutched the phone. "_What?"_

Huston cleared his throat. "Mrs. Winchester, I'm very sorry, but it's very…unusual for these two boys to ever ditch school. Your son Nick is a polite, very bright young man. Never gets himself into trouble. Chris is…well, between me and you, Mrs. Winchester, I don't think Chris would have the guts. If you want my opinion, I think something's very wrong here. I called Jordan Striker's house and he's in bed sick. I suggest you call the police immediately"

I was barely paying attention to what Huston was saying. All I could think was that the Yellow Eyed demon had got to my son and his friend. The Yellow Eyed demon took my baby, too. I would have to call Dean about this.

"Thank you, Mr. Huston for calling. I'll just…I'll just call the police now" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Good day, Mrs. Winchester. I hope those boys are found" _Click_

I hung up the phone and waited a moment before clumsily dialing Dean's number. It rang two times before he picked up.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Dean asked, immediately.

"Dean, Nick and Chris are missing. Huston, their principle, just called"

"Maybe they're just ditching school…" It came out more like a question.

I shook my head. "No, Dean, Nick and Chris would never do that. Something is wrong. I don't know for sure, but I think the Yellow Eyed demon had something to do with this. I'm going out to find them. I just called to tell you"

"All right, well keep my posted"

"I will…anything new?"

Dean sighed. "Nothing, not a clue. Sam and I have been looking nonstop, but so far we've got zero leads on where the son of a bitch could have taken her. I called Bobby and he said he'd talk to some friends"

I nodded. "Just find her, Dean. I love you"

"I love you, too. I'll call you later"

"Bye"

We hung up the phone and I immediately grabbed my car keys and cell phone to call Joe. The girls would be in school for another five hours, so until then she could help me find my son. I only hope he's okay. If something bad ever happened to my kids…

**Nick's POV**

It was 10:00 at night when we finally stopped at a hotel, and I have to say I wanted to blow my brains out by the time we got there. From 8:00 this morning to 10:00 at night-fourteen hours straight-Brian and I had to not only endure watching the Twilight saga six times, but also listen to Chris talk nonstop, cry at certain scenes and throw a fit when Bella chose Edward over Jacob. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to grab the gun from the glove compartment and shoot Chris.

I wouldn't really do it, of course, but I wanted to.

We had stopped three times, of course, to eat, but that didn't stop Chris from annoying the hell out of us.

Finally, Chris had fallen asleep just as we reached the hotel. It was such a relief to have some quiet that we just left him in the car. I just hope he doesn't start freaking out when he wakes up and finds us gone.

"Damn, that kid never shuts up!" Brian complained as we entered our room. It was small and it only had two beds. I knew that Chris would never sleep on the floor and Brian sure as hell wasn't going to share his bed, so that meant I had to share a bed with Chris.

Normally, I wouldn't really have cared. Today, however, after experiencing what Chris was really like and _what he really liked_, I felt very uncomfortable. I had no problem with gay people, but would I want to share a bed with one, no.

But what I really didn't get was that Chris liked Laura. He was always talking about her and earlier today he even called her his woman…maybe he just looks up to her.

I plopped down on one of the beds and sighed. My bad ached, but I wasn't tired. My mom called me a night owl, because I liked to stay up all night and then sleep until 1:30 in the afternoon.

"You going to bed?" I asked Brian.

All I heard was snoring.

I Chuckled and was about to take out my cell phone when I heard a scream and a growl. I felt my heart catch in my throat as I realized that it was Chris who had screamed.

"No!" I gasped, jumping off the bed. I knew that growl. It was either a vampire or a werewolf, and it was going to kill Chris.

"Brian, you asshole, you should have left him the gun!" I snapped, but Brian was too deep in sleep to wake up. Angrily and terrified, I grabbed the gun off the table and ran outside.

Chris wasn't screaming, but he was cowering in the back seat, his eyes wide with fear and horror.

"Chris, what happened?" I demanded. I didn't want to be standing outside. I've seen enough movies to know that whatever had tried to attack Chris wasn't gone. He was either, A, under the car, B, hiding somewhere and watching us, ready to attack, or C, right behind me. I wasn't about to turn around and find out.

"It was a vampire!" Chris nearly screamed. "And it didn't sparkle!"

"Where is it now?" I hissed. A vampire had just tried to kill him and all he cared about was that it didn't sparkle. What the hell?

"B-behind y-you!" He screamed.

I was afraid of that.

Turning around slowly, I clutched the gun in my hand and turned to meet my enemy.

**A little cliffhanger there for you guys. Don't worry, I swear to update tomorrow as soon as I wake up. Very random question: Do you guys think that Ben is Dean's son? I think so, but I just want to know if anyone else feels that way. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6 Painfully and slowly

**Ok, I know I said I was going to update tomorrow but I have nothing better to do so I just thought I'd update now. Hope you like it! I'm glad I'm getting more and good reviews. **

**Nick's POV**

I turned around to meet my enemy.

It was a young man, maybe in his early thirties or so. He was pale and dirty and the front of his shirt was stained with blood. His hair was messy and his eyes were wild and crazed. He was panting slightly and I could see his fangs.

Chris let out another scream and it set the vampire off. He swiped at me and I could see he had long claws, but I ducked just in time and ran. I had to get him away from Chris.

I was panting and on the verge of screaming myself. I never had to deal with anything like this before. That was my other family members, the ones who lived for this kind of thing, not me. I was only 13! I was untrained! But still, I had to toughen up and act like the 13 year old teen I was, not a little girl like Chris. I was a Winchester; I needed to act like it.

Suddenly I heard a rustling noise and then another vampire was in front of me. This time it was a woman. She looked like the type of girl I had, er, dreams about. The type any guy would want.

"Hello, Nick" she said pleasantly, but I could see a wild look in her eyes and a dangerous smile on her face. "It's nice to finally meet you"

I looked behind me and saw the guy vampire was right behind me looking hungry and dangerous. I looked a little further in time to see Chris running into the hotel room.

I turned back to the woman. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

She smiled and it wasn't friendly. "I know a lot about you, Nick. More then you could ever imagine"

Who are you?"

She chuckled darkly and walked slowly over to me. She circled around me and placed a hand on my back. She used her other hand to cover my ear, like someone telling a secret.

"You're asking the wrong questions" she murmured. Then she laughed again and suddenly I was flying-only for a second-before landing on the ground hard.

I felt pain shoot up my back but I ignored it and reached for my gun, except when I reached into my pocket it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" the woman asked, mock in her tone.

I looked up and saw her holding the gun in her hand and I felt rage and fear boil up inside me.

"You bitch!" I snapped.

Her eyes narrowed like a cats.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, Nick. I'm going to shoot you in the head as many times as I can and then I'm going to watch you bleed to death and let my friend here have a go. He hasn't hunted in quite some time and he's rather thirsty"

I glared and the spit at her. "Bite me, bitch"

"My pleasure" she smirked, pointing the gun at my head.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

"_Get away from my brother!"_

I opened eyes and saw Chris and Brian running towards me. Brian held another gun in his hand and he aimed it at the man vampire before shooting.

There was an ear splitting blow and then the guy was down, blood pouring out of his eye. Brian shot him three more times before aiming at the girl.

Giving a cat-like meow, the female vampire jumped away and started to run, but not before I saw her look at me and growl, "Mark my words, boy, we will meet again, and when that time comes, I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully. And good luck finding your sister, our master has her hidden somewhere good!"

"What do you know?" Brian shouted, but she was already gone.

Brian looked more than pissed and shouted, _"Stupid fucking bitch!" _

Chris walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come on, get up"

I ignored him and got up myself and dusted the front and back of my shirt with my hand.

"You okay, man?" Brian asked, only a little concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, I almost got killed by a vampire who is now going to try and finish the job, but other than that I feel okay" I said sarcastically.

"Let's just all get some sleep. It's been a long day" Chris suggested.

I couldn't argue with that. I felt tired now. But how could I sleep when a sadistic vampire was going to try and kill me?

Brian saw the look on my face and rubbed the back of his head. "We won't let her get to you, Nick, I promise. We'll find Laura and then we'll go home and everything will go back to normal"

"Normal, yeah, right" I muttered. Even before all this happened life wasn't normal. Had could it be when you had a family of hunters?

Brian didn't answer me and we all walked back to the hotel room in silence. Chris tried to be cheerful as we walked, but we weren't in the mood so he eventually gave up.

For the rest of the night I drifted in and out of sleep. Sometimes I would be on the verge of passing out but then I would hear a noise and thinking it was the Lucy (I had come up with a name for the vampire because I got tired of referring to her as "the vampire") and then when I did sleep I kept having nightmares that Lucy was about to kill me.

I couldn't wait till morning came.

**General POV**

"Kelly has returned"

Yellow Eyes nodded. "Send her in"

"Yes, master" Marcus said before disappearing

A minute later Marcus came back with Kelly in tow.

"Hello, master" Kelly purred.

Yellow eyes planted a soft but anything but innocent kiss on her lips before stepping back and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you kill the brothers and their…whatever the hell the other boy is?" he asked softly

Kelly shook her head sadly and pouted. "I was about to but the other one came and ruined everything. He killed Neil"

Yellow eyes sighed. "Kelly, you were supposed to kill the oldest one first. I told you that"

"I'm sorry, master. Am I going to be punished?" She asked, liking the idea. She wrapped her arms around Yellow eyes and pouted again.

"Yes, you've been a bad girl, but first I want you to do something for me"

"Anything" Kelly promised.

"I want you to turn Nick Winchester into a vampire"

**There it is chapter...6? I don't even know what chapter this is. It was a little awkward for me to write the whole "will you punish me I've been a bad girl" thing because my brother saw it…yeah, very awkward, but I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Black Eyed Demons

**Nick's POV**

_I walk through the alleyway, my heart pounding._

_This is it. I'm going to die. I have no weapons. I won't survive this…_

"_Nickolas"_

_I freeze and then slowly turn to meet my death. Just as I expected, she is there, wearing a long white gown, her blond hair flowing freely. _

_I feel sick, but I hold my head up high. I won't let her know that she scares me, that she intimidates me. I have to be brave, for mom, for dad, for everyone._

"_Nickolas" she croons. _

"_P-please" I stutter_

_You idiot! Don't beg! She'll know you're afraid…_

"_Come here" She croons again. I feel like I'm in some kind of trance and despite what my mind is shouting at me, I slowly obey and walk towards her._

_I'm so close to her now that I can smell it, blood._

_And I want it. I want it more than anything._

_She pulls out something from behind her back. It's a blood bag._

"_Drink it" She commands. "You need your strength._

_I want it… Oh god, I want it._

_She sees the look on my face. It's a look of hunger and resistance. _

"_Give into it" She whispers in my ear. "You know you want it"_

_With trembling fingers I take the blood bag out of her hand. I look at it until I can't stand it anymore, and begin to drink it._

_I can hear her laughing. "There's no going back now, boy"_

I wake up and gasp.

Sunlight is streaming from the window. Morning couldn't have come quicker.

I look up and see Brian washing up in the bathroom while Chris is watching something on TV. I guess that means I should get up too.

"Hey" I mumble sleepily to Chris.

"Shh! I'm watching the Jersey Shore!"

"Oh, that shows awesome" I say, nodding my head in approval.

I get my clothes on and wait until Brian comes out to wash up. After that, we all grab our things and head out. When we get into Brian's car, I ask him how long until we reach his friend's house.

"We'll be there in an hour. Do you guys want to stop for breakfast or just head straight there?"

_Laura, breakfast, Laura, breakfast, Laura, breakfast_

"Breakfast" I say finally.

"Me too" Chris says.

Brian shrugs and I can see a hint of a smile on his face. I guess he was hoping we'd choose breakfast.

"What the hell?" I ask when we get there, except it's not IHOP. It's a small diner that's mostly filled with old people and tourist.

"This is what restaurants are like down here, kid. Get over it"

I glare at Brian before heading inside.

We take a seat in the back and I'm practically drooling because the smell of food is so good. I almost jumped for joy when the waitress came.

"What can I get you boys?" she asks, pleasantly.

"I'll have soda, eggs, bacon and sausages" I say before anyone else could.

"Um, I'll have pancakes" Brian sighs. I probably shouldn't have ordered what I did. We're limited on money.

"Same" Chris said.

"Okay, so pancakes for you two, and eggs, bacon and sausages and a side of death for you"

We all look at her and her eyes suddenly turn black and she drops her notepad on the floor. Everyone else in the diner turns to look at us, their eyes also black.

"Ah, damn" Chris mutters.

Brian's look turns icy and angry and all I can do is watch in amazement and fear. I never got to see demons before. They looked…cool.

I didn't realize how dangerous they were. Dad tried to tell me over and over again but I wasn't paying attention.

Brian grabbed his gun out of his pocket. "I suggest you back away and let us leave" He snapped.

The demon laughed. "Let you leave? Okay, you and the gay kid can go. This one stays with me" She says, pointing a finger at me.

"Bitch, you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna leave my little brother to you" Brian growls.

"Mmm-hmm" Chris agrees, rolling his head. I chuckled a tiny bit.

"Oh, really?" the demon murmurs.

Suddenly Brian is on the ground and the demon is on top of him, growling and trying to kill him. I look up quickly and see all the other demons coming towards us.

"Run!" Brian cries, but Chris and I can't.

We back up against the wall and wait for the demons to kill us until a shot rings out and we all look at our eyes widen at who's standing there…

**Okay, I'm so pissed right now because I tried to post this earlier, but stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me, so I had to wait, like, 6 hours before finally posting. **


	8. Chapter 8 Seraphina and Raphaela

**I was going to update sooner, but I decided to re-write this chapter. I didn't like it very much so I started over. Anyway, I posted a playlist for this story on my profile. Unfortunately, some of the links don't work. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and are the reason why I keep up with this story. Seriously, if I hadn't got such great reviews I probably would have put this on hiatus. Also, I would like to thank ThundersViktory for coming up with Seraphina and Raphaela Dominick, the new OC's. They belong to her, not me, and she was kind enough to let me use them. **

**Nick's POV**

"Seraphina!" I cried in surprise.

"Nick, get down" She yelled back.

I grabbed Chris and dived under the table just in time before I heard a loud noise and a bunch of screams and glass shattering. Then it was silent.

My heart was pounding but I kept calm. Chris, on the other hand was in hysterics. I had the urge to slap him but then I would have to listen to him later about it.

"You can come out now" I heard Seraphina laugh quietly.

Then it hit me. Seraphina Dominick was _here. _The Seraphina who's father used to hunt to with Uncle Sam on occasion before getting dying to protect his wife, Serpahina and her younger sister Raphaela.

The Same Seraphina who my brother used to be madly in love with before they broke up two years ago.

I got up and almost tripped. Chris was holding tightly on to my shirt.

"Do you mind?" I sighed, prying his fingers off me.

He didn't answer me.

I shrugged and looked at Serpahina. She was still as pretty as I remembered her. Long brown hair, curves, and she still even wore the red flannel shirt and skinny jeans she wore the last time I saw her. If I was correct, she was 23 now.

Serpahina's father, Gabriel, was a hunter like my dad and uncle. He mostly hunted Vampires and Zombies, but one night 3 zombies broke into their home and Gabriel died to protect his family. Seraphina hunted zombies from then on, and on occasion her little sister Raphaela, who was 14, helped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Seraphina put her hands on her hips. "What? Are you not glad to see me?"

"Of course I'm glad, but I'm just surprised"

"Well, your mom called my mom yesterday. She was freaking out because you and your friend Chris were missing and she thought you had been kidnapped like your sister. Of course, then my sister and I had to wait while your mom explained about how Laura was taken by Azazel and all that. Well, we couldn't just sit there was listen any longer. We had to do _something_, so we called up some old friends, and, well…here I am now. Actually, here _we_ are. Raphaela's in the car"

"Fascinating story, but who's Azazel?" I asked.

"Well, to you, he's the yellow eyed demon, but his real name is Azazel"

Brian spoke up. "So you don't even call for two years and suddenly you want to help us?"

Seraphina looked at Brian and I could see pain in her eyes and as she looked at the boy who she once loved.

"I needed to know all of you were okay" she said quietly. Then her eyes hardened and her voice was sharp. "And you're one to talk! What, _you_ couldn't pick up the fucking phone and give me a call? Or were you too much of a coward to talk to me? After all, you did cheat on me with that whore while we were engaged!"

"Awkward" I whispered to Chris.

"What's all this bad opera about?" he whispered back.

"Uh, didn't you hear? Those two were madly in love, they were even engaged, but then Anna Huston moved to town and I guess Brian just decided he didn't love Serpahina enough because two weeks later Brian came home and announced the engagement was off. According to Raphaela, Seraphina's little sister, Brian, uh, spent a couple of nights with Anna"

"Oh, snap!"

"Yeah" I muttered.

Seraphina and Brian were still bickering before Raphaela walked through the door.

"Guys, come on! The police will be on their way!" She said. Then she looked at me and smiled and all I could do was stare at her. God, she was beautiful. She had long blond hair her and a beautiful smile.

"Hi, Nick, it's been a while" she laughed. She came over and gave me a hug and I took in her scent. She smelled like mint, which I had expected because she loved to chew mint gum.

"I know" I agreed, hugging her tighter. I really did miss her, now that I think about it.

Raphaela gave a smile to Chris before looking at our bickering siblings and rolled her eyes.

"We really need to get out of here" She said "The police will be on their way and we'll all end up in jail and sent back home if we don't hurry up"

"Uh, guys, it's too late" Chris said loudly enough so everyone could hear him. "The police are here"

"Shit!" Seraphina muttered.

"Is there a back door we can go through?" Brian asked

Raphaela nodded. "Yes, but I've seen enough movies to know that they most likely have it blocked"

"Damn it!" I hissed.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" Chris whimpered.

"You all can leave" I heard a female voice say "But Nickolas Winchester stays with me"

"Lucy!" I cried in anger.

She gave a smirk. "Hello, Nick. I told I'd find you sooner or later"

Then I heard her chant something and all I could see was light. Then, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the diner anymore. I was in the asylum. I could tell because I've seen asylums before and this one was very familiar.

"Nick!"

I spun around as I heard the familiar voice.

"Laura!"

Laura was tied up to a chair and she was bruised and bloodied. What did this bastard Azazel do to her?

"Nick, he's coming! You have to get out of here!" She screamed.

"What?"

"You have to-"She began frantically, but then her bottom lip quivered and a choked voice, she said, "He's here"

It was quite for a moment, and then I heard him.

"Ah, Nickolas Winchester, at last!"

I gulped and slowly turned.

There who stood before me, was Azazel.

**Cliffhanger number 3! I'm just glad the chapter's completed, but I'm sure you guys have a few questions. Also, if you guys have any request, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm open to all kinds of ideas.**

**I'm so excited because I finally came up with a good ending, and I'm dying for you guys to read it all ready! However, we do have a lot more chapters to go, so I'm just going to have to be patient. **

**Oh, and if you want to know how Seraphina and Raphaela look like, just picture Gretchen Wilson and Seraphina and Miranda Lambert as Raphaela (though younger looking)**


	9. Chapter 9 Power

**Nick's POV**

Azazel tilted his head and smiled.

"What, no, hi, how are you?" he said in mock surprise.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

Azazel shrugged and wiped something off his shirt before smiling at me.

"I think you know what"

I shook my head. "No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. Think very, very hard"

I scrambled to think of a reason why he would want me, but I couldn't think of anything. I wasn't special or anything. I was no physic like Uncle Sam used to be or Missouri. I was just a regular 13 year old kid.

Azazel saw the look on my face and sighed impatiently.

"Nickolas, we want you to be our new boss"

"What?"

"You know the devil. Lucifer can't do it anymore. His time on the crone is up"

"I didn't know the devil had a certain amount of centuries to be the ruler of hell" I said sarcastically.

"Well, nobody but us demons and he know it. Not even god knows it. But it happens, and we need a new devil. I was talking to Lucifer before he sent me back out here, and we both were talking and agreed who better to rule hell then Dean Winchester's own son? It would be so much fun to see his reaction to that. In fact, it would probably kill him"

I shook my head. "I don't believe this…"

"We would have asked your brother Brian, but, for confidential reasons, we had to ask you, and I'm glad. There's something about you Nickolas, something every one of us in hell likes" Azazel laughed.

"So every single and possible demon out there likes me? I'm flattered. But I won't do it. I won't be your new devil"

Azazel laughed again. "You may say that but once you see all the power you could have, all the power you will have, you'll change your mind. I know you will"

And then I was back at the hotel.

Brian shot up from his seat on the bed and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Azazel-"was all I could get out before everyone began talking at once.

"AZAZEL?" Chris screeched, waving his hands frantically.

"You saw him? What did he say?" Seraphina demanded.

"Are you okay, Nick? Maybe you should sit down" Raphaela suggested gently.

"Everyone shut up and let him talk!" Brian was yelling, but no one listened to him. Raphaela grabbed my hand and we both got a shock.

"Ow!" she cried, ripping her hand away for a moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing her hand back to look at it, which was stupid seeing as how it was only a shock.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm okay; it's just a stupid shock. Come on, you need to sit down. You look like you're going to collapse"

She led me to the bed before pushing me down and handed me a bottle of water. I took it and gulped the whole bottle down. By the time I was finished, everyone had calmed down and was now looking at me, waiting for me to give them details.

"He didn't really say much. Only that he had plans for me and then he zapped me back here" I lied. I knew better then to tell them what really happened.

"What plans?" Brian asked to himself.

"If I had the answer I would tell you" I snapped.

"Okay, guys, I think Nick needs rest" Raphaela said. She smiled at me and winked before ushering everyone out of the room. She then turned to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, spill it" she said.

"I just told you" I muttered.

"Yeah, well, maybe they all believed you, but I can tell when people are lying, so spill it!"

I sighed. "Azazel said he had plans for me…to be the new devil" I said. Raphaela's eyes widened and I launched into the whole story. When I was done, she leaned over and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Nick, I promise we'll figure out a way to get you out of this" She said, and I believed her.

"Thanks, Raphaela" I muttered. I knew Raphaela would try her best to help me, as would everyone else.

"I know the first step to saving you" she said.

"What?"

She leaned to grab something off the desk and then put a cell phone In my hand.

"You need to call your uncle and dad"

**General POV**

Brian leaned against the door to listen. Chris and Seraphina were in the car waiting for him. He had lied and told them he forgot something when he really wanted to listen to the conversation.

"Brian"

Brian spun around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Azazel, you scared the shit out of me" he snapped at the demon.

Azazel rolled his eyes. "Sorry"

"Yeah, up your ass"

"I hope you're not offended that we asked Nick. After all, you did help us find capture Laura and keep your father and uncle off our trail. And you agreed-"

"I agreed to help no matter what it cost me as long as I was the chosen one, not Nick. He's a child and knows nothing about power, never mind what to do with it. But if you picked me, I could change the fucking world! I would let all demons out! Demons could run this whole world if you chose me!" Brian exploded.

"Well, that does sound tempting, but Lucifer specifically chose Nick. He thinks it would be rather entertaining to see what a 13 year old child could do with so much power. Besides, it's Nick's destiny"

"And what's mine?" Brian asked.

Azazel smiled.

"Your destiny is to kill your brother"


	10. Chapter 10 The devil strikes

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My sister's baby just died so I've been trying to be there for her, plus get ready for the new school year. When I do have to go back to school, updates may come later and later, so just be warned.**

**General POV**

"_You're destiny is to kill your brother"_

Brian repeated the words in his head over and over again in shock. He had to kill his little brother. His _destiny_ was to kill the one person he swore to always protect.

"I have to kill Nick?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

Brian shook his head. "I won't kill Nick. I can't kill my own brother"

"Well, kiddo, it's your destiny, and no one ever gets out of it. _Ever. _Besides, a little physic friend of mine already saw it happening"

"What exactly did he or she see?" Brian snapped.

Azazel grinned. "Well, I have to be honest, sometimes Lazuri's visions aren't exactly correct and sometimes they never even happen, but she saw you and Nick dueling it out…and you stab your brother"

Brian rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, well, it will never happen"

Azazel nodded. "You're right, it might not….then again, it just very well could"

Brian snorted. "Goodbye, Azazel"

"Wait, there's something I want you to see"

Brian hesitated at first, but the nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

Azazel looked around to make sure no one was watching. The, he pulled out a bowl.

"What the hell is that?" Brian asked, confused.

"A little something Lucifer gave me. Take a look inside"

Brian leaned forward and his eyes widened at what he saw.

In the bowl there was a clear picture of what must be hell, and from what he could see, every demon there was going crazy.

"What-?"

Azazel sighed. "This is what's happening as of right now down there. Brian, if you're brother says no to Lucifer, this will continue to happen, and all of hell will be destroyed. We don't want that, now, do we?"

Brian shook his head.

"No, we don't" he agreed. "But you just said I had to kill my brother"

"And you will, in time. But he has to say yes, first"

"I'm…confused"

"Lucifer won't step down if Nick doesn't say yes. So we-you-get your brother to agree, and then you kill him"

Brian nodded, starting to understand…a little.

"But why do I have to kill him?"

Azazel took a deep breath, tired from all the questions.

"Because we want you to be our new boss" he said.

"Okay…I'll do it. I'll get Nick to say yes and then I'll drive a knife through his heart"

Azazel smirked. "I know you will. Goodbye, Brian"

And then he was gone, leaving Brian standing out in the parking lot alone. Or so he thought. Not too far behind him, Chris was peeking out from the wall, and he had heard everything…

**Nick's POV**

"My dad is going to scream at me" I muttered to Raphaela as I waited for my father to pick up his phone.

"If he does, can you blame him?"

"Um….yeah"

Raphaela smiled and shook her head at me just as dad answered.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath.

"Hi, dad"

Dad muttered an "It's him" most likely to Uncle Sam, and then he started to yell at me.

"Nickolas, where the hell are you? Do you realize how worried everyone is?"

"Um, well, I figured"

Dad snorted. "Oh, you did, huh? Then please explain to me why you decided to just take off with Chris-"

"Oh, please don't say it like that. I already feel uncomfortable enough around him" I said, half joking, half serious, but the man just wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Just tell me where you guys are so we can come and get you"

"Dad-"

"Now, Nickolas!"

I sighed. "We're in Virginia at the Moscow hotel"

Dad calmed down a little. "We'll be right there"

Then he hung up on me.

I handed Raphaela her phone back and glared at her.

"Are you happy now?"

Raphaela looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine…I just wish he would trust me"

"He might have felt better if you told him that Brian and my sister and I were with you…"

I shrugged and looked away, pretending not care when I was really cursing at myself inside. He would have felt much better knowing it wasn't just me and Chris.

"Well, let's go tell everyone else" I sighed.

Raphaela nodded and followed me out of the room.

**General POV**

Lucifer closed the cell phone and grinned.

"That imitating voices spell really comes in handy. Thank you, Lazuri"

Lazuri smiled back and took her cell phone. "Normally I wouldn't help you, but I want that boy the new boss just as much as you do. Now all you have to do is show up, take him back to hell with you and show him around, and you're done"

Lucifer sighed happily as he sat down in the chair.

"I'm actually a little disappointed. I expected a greater challenge"

"It would have been if you didn't have me"

"True"

Lazuri sat down next to Lucifer and looked at him.

"You know, Azazel has an entirely different plan. What are you going to do?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Simple. I'm going to get rid of him and that sex pet he's got. Then, I'm going to kill Nick's sister and, well, basically everyone he loves"

"A little too far, don't you think?"

"Maybe" Lucifer nodded, but then grinned. "But how else am I going to get him to take over? Oh, that reminds me, I need you to do me a little favor"

"And what's that?"

"Go get Nick's mother. I have a big plan and if it works out, which it will, that boy will never be the same again…"

**Okay, so sucky ending and chapter, I know, but like I said, my sister is going through a very hard time right now and I have to be there for her, so this chapter wasn't as good as It could have been. I'll probably update Sunday, so check back then.**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's notesorry

**I know this is just a stupid author's note, but I just wanted to let everyone know that starting next week I will begin to update again! My sister is doing so much better so I'm back. Hope I didn't lose any readers. **


End file.
